Why Is Romeo Bleeding?
by Ififall
Summary: German film "Romeos" Fanfiction. Rejected by Fabio again Lukas is there for Sven when he's low. Lukas thinks he wants attention, but will Ine be there for Lukas when Sven goes too far?


A/N: Strong Language, Adult themes.

"Your boyfriend's a sack of shit"

"He's the worms in the shit"

"Yeah and the cockroaches" They clinked their glasses together slamming shots down their throats, they didn't need boyfriends or girlfriends but a friend with benefits? It was a win-win situation. Lukas had found Sven in tears alone looking for Ine. She wasn't answering her phone so Lukas suggested that they go to the bar and talk. Sven's guy had been text cheating. Not exactly crime of the century, but enough for Sven to know that he'd wasted ten months on a selfish lying prick. Lukas was buying the drinks, and before they knew it, they were as drunk as skunks playing on the arcade machines talking about their exes and hugging each other.

Sven was telling him what a sweet guy he was and when Sven kissed him, Lukas didn't push him away. Back in the dorm Sven was too busy kissing Lukas to turn the light on. Lukas felt a little embarassed. Sven lived in his own flat and Lukas was still sharing a dorm with three other guys, but him and Sven were alone for now. He slid his hands up Sven's shirt as he kissed his neck following him to the bed, Sven pushed Lukas on the mattress. He took took his jacket off and Lukas couldn't stop looking at Sven as he unbuttoned his blue shirt and revealed his flat pale chest.

A chest that Lukas had always wanted, but now had to have surgery for. Sven crawled up on the bed bending over Lukas kissing his neck and feeling his crotch, it make Lukas nervous, but he stayed quiet as Sven moved his hands away and undid his own zip. He leaned over and kissed Lukas again, Lukas pulled Sven towards him, but couldn't control his hands and Sven went back to Lukas's zip. He was going to find out now, so Lukas knew that he had to tell him. "Wait" Lukas said "Mmmm?" Sven said as he tried to lift his T-shirt up.

"I can't" Lukas said. "What do you mean you can't? Course you can" Sven said trying to pull his trousers down. Lukas gripped Sven's wrist and took a deep breath. "Sven I'm trans" "What?" Sven asked leaning over him confused. "I mean...as in transsexual" Lukas said. "Transsexual?" Sven said. "What? You want tits?" He asked trying to imagine Lukas with long blonde hair and make up on. "No...I want to get rid of them" Sven moved closer to him and grabbed Lukas's chest. "Oh" Sven thought. Now he could feel them. That's why Lukas always wore ten T-shirts in summer and never took his shirt off in the pool.

Sven smirked before Lukas moved his hands away. "I don't care" Sven said. "Whatever, I've never fucked a tranny, never one like you...this should be fun" Sven leaned over and kissed his neck again sliding his hands down Lukas's jeans. This would be an ideal time for Lukas to throw caution to the wind and have a meaningless fuck, but not with Sven, it didn't feel right. Many times before Lukas started the hormones he would have dated anyone, just to prove that he had pulling power, to prove that he could still attract people but he never would have slept with them.

Sven made it clear that he found him attractive, but Sven was still smirking at him through every kiss and he didn't want to be someone's facination fuck. "Get off...get off" Lukas said as he wriggled to get on top of him. "Don't be so fucking frigid" Sven said pushing his shoulders down. His kisses got rougher and as Lukas struggled and tried to poke his eyes. Sven responded by punching him in the face. The force jolted Lukas's head back and blood splattered all over the wall. With Lukas moaning Sven took Lukas's trousers off and put his hand in his pants.

He stuck two fingers inside him , stretching him out, becoming aroused in the process. His dick hardened and he entered him thrusting himself against Lukas while he groaned in pain. "Sven, leave me alone...please get off me" Lukas asked, but Sven was too drunk and too stupid to listen. Lukas shoved him away as he came and Sven pulled up Lukas's shirt. "Sven...don't" Lukas said. Sven was too desperate to see his chest he lifted up after layer, one after another until he saw a peek of flesh and nipple. Leaning foward to suck them Sven wasn't paying attention as Lukas's elbow bashed into the side of Sven's cheek.

Sven fell to the floor and although this was his dorm, Lukas saw this as a chance to escape. He pulled his trousers up and jumped off the bed taking his key and Jacket with him. Blood was soaking though his jeans and he didn't know how to explain the situation to Ine. His eyes were burning with frustration as he knocked on Ine's door. "Hey...what's..." She looked down and saw the blood. "Miri, are you on your period? I thought the hormones stopped it"? She asked opening the bathroom door as Lukas entered and cleaned himself up with toilet paper.

"Sven...he put his thing there...and it hurt" Lukas said. "So you and Sven are together now?" Ine asked, wondering if that would work. Lukas was new to the whole dating scene and Sven was dating someone else, so she thought. She didn't want Lukas to be used by him or anyone. "No, I mean I told him that I didn't want to...but..." "Wait you told him no? If you're saying what I think you are we need to go to the police" Ine said getting her jacket. "No!...I just need to go to sleep.." "Miri you need to go to the hospital, you wait there I'm calling a cab" Ine said.

Ine got out her mobile and within twenty minutes they were at the hospital. Ine was there as she told them that Lukas couldn't stop bleeding. Mrs Kampmann met them there and told them what Lukas's condition was. Specialists got involved. Ine pulled Mrs Kampmann to one side and told her what had happened to Lukas. She told one of the specialists privately that Lukas had been assualted. They agreed to use a rape kit and advised them to go to the police.

Ine asked a hospital cloaked Lukas if he wanted to go but he refused. It was bad enough for him getting prodded and poked, taking the crime to the police would be a big mistake. They'd only treat him like a freak. The only people he could really trust were Mrs Kampmann, who'd been fighting for him since day one and Ine, his only real friend on campus. "Your parents need to know" Ine said waiting to Lukas to get changed so Mrs Kampmann could drive them back.

Mrs Kampmann paid the taxi to leave while Lukas told Ine not to tell his mum and Dad. "If they found out, they'd be so disappointed not to mention angry. I just needed to get checked out, I'm fine" Lukas said as he got dressed and Ine walked him out to Miss Kampmann's car. Ine realised they both must have looked like shit because the girls didn't complain when Ine brought Lukas into other female dorm and told the girls he was staying the night.

The girls were nice, they made him hot chocolate and put chocolate digestives on a plate for Lukas while huddling him around him. "Did you get in a accident?" "Did you get mugged?" The girls asked as Ine shooed them away. "Are you gonna tell _you know who_?" Ine asked in a silent room as she put marshmellows in Lukas's hot chocolate. "Fabio?" Lukas asked. "Could you imagine? He'd laugh in my face" "I doubt it" Ine said. "You should have been there" Lukas told him. The last time we saw each other...it was bad, I can't see him" Lukas said as Ine patted her friend on the shoulder and smiled hoping Lukas would see sense in the morning and tell Fabio and the police.


End file.
